Heart Broken and Betrayed
by wraith of the seas
Summary: after annabeth leaves percy and percy gets banished from camp. when a new threat arises will he help or will he stay away. sorry i suck at summary {BEING RE WRITTEN}
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN Percy Jakson ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN

 **Percy Pov**

"Rise young hero's" Zeus's echoed through the throne room.

"You have'd saved Olympus yet again and for this we are imensly grateful." The gods around the room were nodding there heads in agreement which was a victory in itself the gods hardly ever agreed on anything.

"The council must reward for your loyal service. Jason Grace approach" A grin appeared on Zeus face as his son Approached. "Yes father."

"What do you request my son, if it is within are power and resonible I swear on the river styx I will be grant it.

Jason looked shocked who wouldn't be, its not everyday that a god ask you what you want and takes a solem oath to give it to you. Jason appeared to be off in lalaland, he was just standing there wide eyed in front of Zues's throne. "Let me help out decide son, how dose god of hero's sound to you." I don't know how but Jason eyes got even bigger when Zeus offered him godhood. "Do you accept son." Jason finally snapped back to reality and looked at his father then looked back at piper then back to his father. "What about Piper, I love her to much to leave her." As soon as he said his face turned as red as a tomato, he looked back and Piper was the same way. "Well she can join if she like, since was apart of the quest we will offer her the same thing but her domain will be decide by her mother." Jason and Piper looked at each other and accepted Zeus is offer.

"Perseus Jackson." My name echoed through the throne room as all the talking died down, everyone turned to look at me. I approached Zues and bowed before him. "Perseus I offer you the same thing as my son. Will you accept and become a god.'

The idea of becoming god intreged me, I was given the choice after the titan war but I turned it down I will do the same here.

"I'm thankful Lord Zeus but i'm sorry I cannot accept this." I said this with respect in my voice. All the gods looked at me in surprise.

"Son think again, this is a generous gift don't make a choice you might regret." My father said. "Im sorry father but I cant." I said with a bit of remourse in my voice. "But I do wish that Lord Hades and Lady Hestia be given a throne among the Olympian council they are children of Kronos and Rhea and are more then deserving of a throne. And that Hephestus if he can make a replica of my sword riptide."

With a wave of Zeus hand a throne appeared between him and my father Posiedon. It was made of Obsidean with jewls and gems all around it. Hades got up from the guest thrown by the hearth and walked over to me and gave me a manly hug. "Thank you nephew, your more than welcome in my domain anytime." With he walked over to his new throne and sat down beside his brothers. Hestia got up from the floor by the hearth and walked over to me huge'd my and kissed me on the cheek. "You have done me a service Percy if you ever need anything or just want to talk come to the hearth." I nodded to her and she walk to her throne that appeared between Demeter and Artemis, her throne was red but it looked like actual fire around her throne, it looked pretty sweet.

I walked back and sat down with the rest of my friends and the next ones up were Leo, Hazel, Frank and Nico even though he wasn't one of the seven but he did help tremendusly, all of them but Nico were offered godhood and accepted it. Nico asked to be immortal but able to fall in battle like the hunters. And then finally it was Annabeth turns.

"Annabeth Chase my daughter." Athena Called. "We offer you to become a god will you accept?" I looked up at Annabeth she looked at me in the eyes then turned back to her mother and accepted her offer. To say that I was shocked would be the biggest understatement of the century, I felt as if some just ripped my heart out and threw in a blender. I looked down at the ground trying to hold back a few tears. I looked over and saw Hestia and Artemis hand over there mouth in shock , i looked in there eyes and sorrow and pitty, i don't really know why Artemis would care but i don't care. I cant remember what happened the rest of the meeting but before Zues dismissed the council Hephaestus came up to me and took my sword and told it would be a couple days before my other sword was done then Zues finally dismissed the council. Everyone went to the court yard for a party. i walked into the court yard thinking maybe me and Annabeth could still be together and all but what i saw when i got hurt the most, i saw the girl i loved, the one i would have given my life for making out with some minor god. tears started to form in my eyes when Annabeth saw me, i turned around i ran down the road to one of the observation balcony and looked out over New York while balling my eyes out, unknown to me that a couple Olympians where walking up behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Posiedon POV

When my son declined godhood I was a little disappointed but not surprised, he would always help someone else before he helped himself. I sat there in my throne as the rest of the hero's get turned into god's each one chosing to leave my son all but Nico, when Annabeth accepted I was shcoked.

I looked over at my son saw him looking at the ground and I swear I saw a tear roll down his face. I looked around the throne room and saw similar expression on there face. Percy finally looked up, he tried to give me a I'm fine smile but his eyes cant fool me, they were full of pain. I looked over at my brother he started to give one of his long and pointless speachs.

"Well everyone let's go to the courtyard and celebrate." I said. Dionysus jumped up and yelled "PARTY" and all the gods all started laughing.

We all shrank back down to human form and walke out of the throne room heading to the court yard. When we got there Demeter and Dionysus started making food. I looked around for Percy but couldnt find so I just started talking to Apollo and Artemis.

"Hey uncle P." Apollo said. " Hey Apollo, and Hello Artemis suprise to see you here." Artemis just rolled her eyes. "Uncle you know that you are really the only male god that I have atleast alittle bit of respect for, dont let it go to your head." "Artemis you know I'm not like my brother when it comes to ego." "So uncle P, how is Percy doing, I can't imagine what he is going through." Apollo asked. "I dont know I havnt seen him since he left the throne room." "There he is." Artemis said pointing in the direction of percy as soon as we all looked towards Percy she flashed out.

Athena came over to see what we all were staring at, she was about to say something but stopped when she notice percy. He was looking up towards the stage. Up on stage was Annabeth making out with Hercules. I stood there rage started forming but it changed to sorrow as Annabeth turned to see Percy turning and running out of the courtyard.

Annabeth was about to run after but but Athena flashed in front of her, and was shaking her head. Apollo and myself went to find Percy.

Artemis POV

After is saw Percy staring at Annabeth kissing Hercules I got so mad for some reason I showed Posiedon and my brother were he was and I flashed to my palace. Why was I getting so upset over percy he is a boy, but what Annabeth did was cold hearted she knew that he loved her but she chose to become a god and even then she could still be with him. If the council said yes she could have made him her imortal husband, but istead she goes and basicaly cheats on him with Hercules of all the people on Olympus she chose a self centered egotistical prick that cares for nothing but hime self.

I was taken away from my thughts with a pounding at the door my door. I jumped up and slamed the door open thinking we were being attacked, but was just my idiot brother and my aunt Hestia.

"Hey little sis we need your help." "For the millionth time im older then you Apollo, now what do you need." "Artemis Percy ran off after seeing her, and now we cant find him, we know he is still on Olympus." Hestia explained.

After hearing about Percy I felt a piercing pain in my chest, I went with my aunt and my brother and search for him. We walked down the the street, as we were walking we heard sobbing off in the distance, we crept around the corner and saw Percy standing at one of the observation balcony staring out over the city.

Me and Hestia started to approach him and told Apollo to go find Posiedon. We got right up beside him he was still oblivius to us. Hestia put her arm around his shoulder and startled him, I went and stood in front of him, he wiped the tears from his eyes. When I looked into his sea green eyes what normaly was filled joy and happines was nothing but pain and despair, It hurt me to see him like this.

Here was the man that held the sky for me so I can defeat atlas, the saviour of Olympus not once but twice a broken mess. "Perseus im sorry about Annabeth."I told him then I did something that shocked myself as well as him I hugged him. At first he didnt do anything but then he finaly put his arms around me and started to cry again.

As he was crying Apollo and Posied came around the corner. Posiedon gave his son a big hug and let him go. Percy sat there staring at all of us.

Percy POV

I sat there staring at my Father, Apollo, Hestia and Artemis in silence tears still rolling down my face. "What did I do to deserve this, I loved her and would have gladly gave my life for her without hesitation." "You didn't do anything wrong Percy, she wasn't right for you what happened back there proved it." Hestia said. "What do you mean." "Pereus you two could have stayed together no matter if she was a god or not, Dionysus did it with Ariadne, she knew she could stay with you." Artemis explained

I looked at Artemis with disbelief,she just told that I could have stayed with Annabeth but she decided to basicaly cheat on me, when I first herd this I was even more devastated then it turned to rage. "So basicaly your telling me that she **CHEATED ON ME**." "Im afraid so son, I'm sorry." "I can't believe this why would she do this, who was that she was kissing?" "that was Hercules cuz." Tears started forming in my eyes again, my hands started shaking. Hestia put her arms around me trying to calm me down.

"Percy if you need anything or just need to talk you know im here as well as your father." "Thank you lady Hestia and thank you dad." Hestia and Posiedon gave me a hug before flashing out. Apollo and Artemis were talking to each other when they noticed that Posiedon and Hestia left. Apollo put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile and flashed out.

"Hey Perseus, im heading back to camp half blood to to check on the hunters, I can take you back if you want to." "Thank you Lady Artemis I would greatly apreciate it."

She walked up to me and grab my hand. I was blinded by a bright light and the next thing I know I was standing on top of half blood hill beside Thalia's tree's. Artemis looked down at me and motioned for me to follow her. We walked down towards the cabins, most of the campers should be in the cabins preparing for bed.

"Perseus if you need anything dont be afraid to contact me or Thalia, I know how close you two are." "Thank you milady but why are you being so nice to me you hate males." "Perseus you are diffrent I dont know what it is, and I dont hate all males I respect your father and you." "Thank you milady for everything." She nodded towards me and went of to her cabin.

I walked the rest of the way to cabin 3. Once I got there I looked

around my empty cabin, I missed Tyson he always managed to cheer me up somehow. I walked over to my bed took my shoe's off and layed down and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry about not updateing in awhile guys its just been a long couple weeks never really had the time.

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning. I slowly stood up and put on my and threw my shoes on and stepped outside. I walked down to dinning pavalion hopeing it was all a bad dream maybe I will seee Annabeth sitting at the Athena tabel. But when I got there there was noone at all so I sat down and waited for evveryone to getdown here so we can eat. Soon all the cabins started to fileing in, I looked over at the Athena cabin walking in hoping to se Annabeth but she was not there. I looked down at the ground with a mix of feelings running through me but it was mostly anger and sadness.

I cant believe that everything that happened last night actualy happened. Annabeth chose godhhod and Hercules over me after all we been through. I felt tears starting to form in my ears so I got up and started to leave not caring about all the looks I was getting as I ran for the beach.

Once I got to the beach I collapsed in the sand and started to cry. As I sat there crying I didnt notice a water nymph looking at me. I finaly noticed the nymph but I soon as I looked at her she dove benith the surface of the water.

I was sitting staring at the the sand and crying for about ten min before I felt someone hand on my shoulder and someone sat down beside me. I looked over real quick to find the last person I expected to see, my brother Triton.

"Triton what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well a nymph came into the throne room saying that you were up here on the beach crying, so I came to see what has you down."

"Why do you care you dont even like me."

"Percy I dont like that dad cheated on my mom but that is not your fault, no matter what you are my brother and children of the sea look out for one another, so tell me what has you so down." I resopnded with something really like "oh".

I went and told him of everything that happened during the award ceromony and the celebration party. When I finished I looked over at him I saw both sorrow and rage in his eyes, he looked down at the sand for a couple seconds before he stood up and held out his hand and helped me. He gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry brother, if you ever need anything you can call me."

"Thanks bro for evertrhing, I just dont know what to do anymore." He pull back from the hug and put one hand on my shoulder. "Listen Percy you will figure it out you always do." With that he turned and walked back into the sea leaving me there standing on the beach.

I stood there on the beach thinking about the events that had happened and how my friends left me. I decided to push all those thoughts out of my head and head back towards the camp. When I got back to where the cabins are I saw the hunters were packing up. Artemis waved me over to her.

"Milady do you need something."

"You can quite with the formality Perseus." "Sure once you stop calling me Perseus it makes me feel weird and dont like it, you can just call me Percy like everyone else." She looked at like she was debating if she should or something, hell I dont know what goes on in a womens head.

"Well I just wanted to remind about what I told you last night Perseus." "Don't wory milady I remeber." I bowed to her and said goodbye to thalia and started heading towards the arena.

When I got to the arena Clarisse was practaing on a couple dummies, driving spear through the first ones gut the threw her spear hitting the second one in the throat. I sat there watching as she started it again on to new dummies. This she serve as a constant reminder to everyone never piss off Clarisse, she will find ways to kill you in the most nastiest ways. When she was finaly done with round two of the dummies I walked up to her clapping my hands.

"Good job Clarisse the dummies never stood a chance." I said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up prissy, I bet I can still kick your but." She said with an evil smirk.

I just smiled and shook my head. " Alright your on, what are the rules for this match." "No powers, continue until someone yeilds or one is unconscious, oh yeah prissy I wont be takeing it easy on you." "Wouldn't dream of it." I walked over to the sword rack and grab the best sword I could find which wasnt that great. I cant wait for Hephestus to get finished with making the seconds blade.

We stood on opposite sides of the arena. She started to charge at me with her spear aimed right at my chest, I raised the training sword and paried her thrust, I tried to slash at her ches but she just jumped back and went to stab at me again I was able to dodge it but barely. This continued for about an hour unknown to us during te fight we drew a odience mainly a lot of younger campers looking at us in awe. The duel finaly ended with Clarisse on the ground with my blade at her throat. "Do you yeild?" I asked she just nodded.

I held out my hand and helped her to her feat. We herd a lot of clapping hands from are audince. We walked over to a bench and grabed a couple bottles of water as the rest of the campers that were watching started to leave. We sat there for a little while just chatting about stuff around camp and stuff that hapened during the war with the giants etc. The conch horn blew signaling launch so we got up and left to to change.

The next couple days went by doing the same old thing duelig with clarisse or anybody else that wants to fight, Help the younger campers with sword fighting visit blackjack swimming and hangingout with my friends.

Finaly I just got down sparring with a Hermes camper and was sitting on a bench resting when herd someone say my name, I looked around and finaly found an iris message. "Lord Hephestus, what can I do for you."

"Percy you dont have to be so formal around me. I just wanted tell you that your swords are done, you can come up to Olympus and get them."

"Realy thank you Hephestus I will be there right away." I swiped my hand threw the message severing the conection. I left the arena with a big smile on my face and headed toward the big house to tell Chiron.

When I got to the big house Chiron was in wheel chair form and was playing cards with Mr. D. Chiron notice me as soon as I approached. As I walked on to the front porch Chiron gave me a big smile, Mr. D didn't seem to care.

"Percy my boy how are you what can I do for you?" he asked

"I'm good Chiron, I just came by to tell you that I'm heading to Olympus." He gave me questioning look. "Hephestus is done with my sword and going to go pick it up." He just smiled at me and nodded.

I left the big house and headed for the stables to get Blackjack. I got to the stables to see Blackjack looking bored out of his mind he looked up to see me, if a horse can smile he was. He galloped over to me.

"Yo boss what is up, you aint monster chow yet."

"Im good Blackjack, I was coming to get you I need to get to Olympus can you give me a ride?"

"Sure boss, anything is better then sitting here all day."

I jumped hoped on to his back and we took off towards the empire state building. It took us about 10 min to get to the empire state building, we landed on the side walk in front, sice he cant fly to Olympus unless someone calls for him. I was silently wondering what the mortals saw when Blackjack and I landed the mist is a mysterius thing. I entered the building the security guard was to envolved in his magazine to notce me. I decided o swipe the key card since he wasnt paying atention, what hanging around the stolls for a while you pick up on some things.

I got into the elevator and inserted the card, the ride up was long and boring the music was doors finaly opened and I started to walk through the streets of Olympus. I didn't have to walk long I saw Hephestus standing outside the arena. I walked up to him and bowed.'

"There you are Percy here is riptide. I must admit the craftmanship of that sword is amazing who made it"

"Thank you Heohestus, and to answer your question, the former Hunter Zoe Nightshade made it." He just nodded at me and produced another pen from his pocket. "This is your new sword it's called Malestrom go ahead uncap it."

I uncaped the pen, it grew in to a three foot long sword, the blade dark grey with a silver streak going up the middle and the hilt was pitch black with a sea greem in it. "The blade is a mix of styngian iron and olympic silver that gem is from your fathers pallace he picked it out. "Thank you Hephestus it is amazing."

"No thanks needed now get out of here and put thant sword to good use." I nodded to him turned around and did my best taxi cab wistle. A few seconds later Blackjack landed in front of me I hoped on and we took off back towards camp.

We landed by the amphlitheater were everyone was gathering for some odd reason. I ran up to Will and asked what was going on, aperantly Mr. D and Chiron has some big news for us. Just as he said it the walked in and we turned are attention towards them.

"Alright listen up you little brats." Mr. D said. "This will be the last time I will be hear." He said with a wide grin. "Me and Chiron here have been replaced, now Chiron will remain here as long as he wants."

"Who will be replacing you." A Athena kid I asked, by the sound of the voice I say it was Malcome.

"It will be 4 of the 7 from the profecy Leo, Frank, Annabeth, and Hazel they should be here any minute." Chiron replied. Just as he finishe 4 bright lights engolfed the the area, we had to divert are eyes. Everyone got up and bowed, everyone besides me. She just had to come and get in my face.

"Your supposed to bow to a god Jackson." Annabeth said

"I do not bow to you child of Athen I only bow to people that I respect." I replied letting some of the anfer out.

"Bow now Jackson or we will make you." Frank said angrily

I laughed a little bit " I like to see you try."

"You dare challenge a god you stupid demigod." Annabeth said pure anger was all that was present in her eyes.

I chuckled little bit. " I didn't back down from Ares when I was 12 or Kronos or Hyperion or the giants and Gaia what makes you think I will back down from 4 minor gods such as your self's." I stated with me looking at her square in the eyes.

" As the new director of camp I banish you for as long as I'am in charge." Annabeth said. There were alot of gasp from the rest of the campers Mr.D and Chiron were wide eyed and mouths open.

"I will give you one chance to reconsider. You will never find me when you need me." I spat out.

"Why would we need a weak demigod like you my decision is final. Leave Now." Annabeth yelled. I smiled adn did another taxi cab wistle and Blackjack landed right beside me. I hoped on and we took off.

I told Blackjack to head for y mom's place. In no time we were flying over the streets manhatten. Along the way all I could think about was how they could banish me after all I did for them. We finaly landed outside my moms place. I told Blackjack to go do what ever and I will call him if I need him.

After he left I walked to my moms door to find it cracked open. I uncapped riptide and pushed the door open but nothing could have prepaired me for what I saw inside. My mom and Paul were laying on the floor with a spear through their gut. I dropped to my knees and started to scream and cry as I crawled towards my mom putting her head in my lap. I dont know how long I was there but the next thing I know was a hand on my shoulder

I grabed riptide and uncaped malestrom ready to kill the person, but I was shocked to see Lady Hestia, Lady Hera, and Lord Hades satnding with tears in their eyes. I lowered my sword and looked away from them.

"With respect but what are you guys doing here." I chocked out.

"Percy me and Hera saw what happened from my hearth, Im so sorry." Hestia said before wrapping me up in a big hug which I happily returned and started crying in her shoulder. Hera came and also gave me hug which shocked the crap out of me.

"Nephew I came as soon as sensed their presence in my domain they will make it to Elysium I promise you that." Hades said

" Can you guys transport them to are cabin at montauk, I want to give them a proper funeral." They all nodded. Hades snaped his fingers and were out on the beach my mom and Paul were laying on a shroud. Hestia lit the the shrouds we sat there in silence as it burned. When it was done I turned towards my aunts and uncle.

"Thank you guys for doing this for me. Who else knows about this?" I asked still sobing a little bit.

"About this or your banishment." Hestia asked. I looked at for a min and said " both"

"Just us we are the only ones." Hera explained. "Good I want to keep it between us I'm going to travel for a little while then I dont know." They all nodded toward me. " I would like to offer you my blessing nephew." "I would be honered uncle." Hades put his hand on my shoulder and started muttering something that I couldnt understand. After he was done I started to get covered in shadows. When the shadows left I was in a pitch black cloak with grey outline and the helm of darkness picture on the sleeves, I also had a hood on as well as throwing knives over my shoulder.

"You look frightning nephew, you have the same ability as my children do. you are now the assassin of Hades, before you a start going crazy saying you dont want to be a assassin, it is just a title and your clothes will turn back to normal all you have to do is think about it plus people freak out when the learn that there is a assassin coming after them." Hades said with an evil grin. He said his goodbye then he traveled back to the underworld.

I pulled down my hood and looked at the two godesses. They both gave me a smile and Hera stepped up towards me. "Percy I want to know if you would want to become my adopted son, now I dont want to replace your mother." "It's ok Lady Hera I know what you mean, but I'am curius as to why I thought you hate demigods" "I did but I thought about it and talked with Hestia and realisd that it's not the kids fault most of them like you are good kids. So what do you say Percy." "I would love to be your son."

Hera smiled at me and gave me a big hug and chanted a few words in greek. " I dont know what powers you will have but I put a block on your mind so no one can read your thoughts or earch your memories without your permission. And here is a enchanted boe it will automaticaly notch a arrow, but it will be up to you how to learn how to shoot." A beautiful white recurve boe appeared in my hands with a peacock emblem on the top and bottom. I strapped the boe onto my back "Thank you mom.I love it." She gave me another hug and flashed out.

Hestia walked up to me after Hera left. "Percy will you be my first champion." I looked at her and just nodded. She smiled and started to chanting when she stopped I was surrounded by a warm glow until it faded. "Thank you Lady Hestia." "It's just Hestia or aunt Hestia Percy. There a few things you can do like you have control over fire and can even set yourself on fire as well as your wepons and dont worry about your clothes they will be fine, also you can summon any home cook meal and with pratice you can fire travel." I nodded toward here and gave her a big smile. "From time to time I will stop by and help you with your new abilites and I also masked your demigod scent so you wont atract any unwanted attention."

My smile grew even bigger when she told me that. She gave me a bone crushing hug and disapered in a collum of fire. Well I'm on my own from now on, lets get started.


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE YOU GUYS GO ANOTHER CHAPTER**

 **Percy POV**

Wow this was going to be diffrent, I'm used to be able to go to camp and not worry about anything, but now I was on my own with no one but me. This is going to take some time to get used to. I kept walking west not realy sure were I was going. I was walking for a couple hours before the sun started to set. I decided to set up camp down by a creek, I went and grab fire wood and tried out my new fire powers to set them ablaze.

I was sitting by the fire and tried my food summoning powers's and snaped my finger and summoned a couple slices of pizza. As I ate my pizza listening to the sounds of the water someone stood up out of the fire scaring the crap out of me and acting on pure instincts I grab malestrom and had it at the persons throat before I realized who it was.

"So this is how you greet one of your patrons."

"I'm sorry aunt Hestia I ddnt recognize you."

I lowered my sword and sat back down. Hestia smiled at me and joined. "It's ok Percy I understand, I have been talking to Hera and we think it would be best that you go to the amazons to train for awhile, now before you say anything your mom is there paron and they have agreed to help train you."

"Ok… I guess." I said nervously.

"Good now in the morning either me or Hera will be here to transport you to the amazons HQ, also while you are there I will help you with your fire power's." I smiled at her hopefuly I will be able to fire travel before I leave there. But wait I have met the amazons before what if the tell someone where I'am.

"Dont worry my champion they swore on the river styx to keep it a secret." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Thats good to know, hey wait a minute I thought mom said noone could read my mind unless I say so."

She just smiled and laughed " I didn't read your mind but you had a panicked look on your so I took a guess. Oh before I forget here is a sleeping bag so you dont have to sleep on the cold ground." She produced a black pack witch I assumed held the sleeping bag. I smiled at her and grab the bag and put it off to the side.

We sat there and talked for a little while just chatting. We talked about what I will do after the amazons, if I would ever tell the council. She helped me with my fire powers for a little while. She finaly stood up and said goodbye before she vanished back into the fire. I decided that I'm going to need my rest and grab the sleeping bag that Hestia gave me and laid out beside the fire and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see my mom sitting by the fire staring off into the abyss. I stood and streched and herd my bones pop. She looked of at me and smiled. It's weird one day she is hates all demigods and the next she adopted a demigod and is loving and caring.

"Helo son I see you are awake finaly you ready to head out?"

"um I just woke up can I get something to eat first?" I asked. She chuckled and nodded. I summoned some eggs and bacon and sat down beside my mom and ate. After I was finished I went and rolled up my sleeping bag and stuffed in the bag Hestia gave me and flung it on my back, I made sure I hade riptide and Malestom in my pocket. I strapped my hunting knives on to my belt and slung my bow acrossed my shoulder. I turned to mom and nodded to her signaling I was ready to go.

Mom walked up to she put a hand on my shoulder and teleported us both to world largest trading empire… the Amazons. Mom turnes and looked at me her hand was still on my shoulder. "Now listen son, they have agreed to train you and keep it a secret but it wont be easy they hate males."

"How im going to live here mom they will surely kill me or sell me."

"As long as you do what they say you will be fine son, now go on I have to get back to Olympus."

"Wait your not coming with me."

"No remeber do what they say and show respect and you will be fine, I love you son." She gave me a big hug and kissed the top of my head, hen she just left leaving me alone. The only thing going through my head was this will be interesting.

 **ARTEMIS POV**

It has been a couple weeks since the end of the war celebration and the incident with Annabeth and Perseus. I still couldnt beleave that daughter of Athena chose godhood over him, and then went and cheated on him with the biggest pig of all. Lets just say Hebe finaly had enough of Hercules and asked Hera to let her divorce him. The look on his face when Hebe and Hera told him was priceless.

I dont know why but I hate that Athena spawn for what she did to him… wait why should I care I'm Artemis the man hatter, the maiden godess. "Should we start heading to camp Milady."

I looked up to see my lieutenant Thalia staring at me. After the giant war the hunt have been tasked with tracking down and killing the remnants of Gaia forces. We just finished fighting a stray legion so I was going to send the hunters to Camp Half Blood to rest before we go off on our next hunt. "Yes Thalia if we leave now we should reach New York in about a week."

Thalia nooded and went back to camp to start breaking it down.

Time skip 1 week

We were about a mile outside the camp. I sent out a couple of my hunters to scout out ahead, I dont normaly do it but I had a feeling that I should. It was the right decision because a few minutes later Pheobe and Cloe returned sweationg and out of breath.

"Milady trouble ahead." Pheobe said. It must have been something bad, she had a terrified look on her face. "Calm down Pheobe and tell us what is wrong."

"Monster army preparing to attack camp hundreds of them." Cloe said. Just then all then blood ran from my face there was no way we could take on all of them without some serius casulties/ as I was thinking of what to do a loud evil voice echoed out fro in front of us.

"Well finaly the hunter's have arrived, we have been waiting for." The voice echoed from the wood to are left. I looked over to see none other then the titan lords Hyperion and Krios. "You will be the first olympian to fall Artemis." Krios said, he drew his sword and was about to charge when there was a lot of powerful energies then thirteen bright lights.

By time the lights died down the entire olympian coucil was staring at me and the titans and the monster army was gone

"Sis are you alright." Apollo

"Yea but may I ask why are you here"

"We felt some imense power coming from here so we came down to investigate." Posideon replied I nodded "Father I have something to report I will meet all yall back in the throne room." I said Zeus looked at me with worry in his eye's but he just nodded and they all flashed away. I walked up to Thalia who was just staring off into space.

"Thalia." She didnt respond I waved my hand in front of her face finaly she reacted. "Milady what did you need."

"Take the hunters into the camp go directly to the cabin and dont leave until I come back, there is something going and I dont like it." She looked at me confused but reluctently nodded and went to the hunters while I flashed to my throne on olympus.

I looked around to see the council looking at me for an explanation of what happened down there. "Daughter if you would tell us what happened." I nodded and stood up from my thrne and walked into the middle of the thrones.

"Well we were on are way to camp to rest before we started are next hunt." All the gods were nodding. "Well when we got close to camp I sent twon of my hunters to scout out ahead." "But why sister you dont normaly do that." Athena asked. "I dont know I sensed something was wrong so I just did. Anyway when they got back they told us that there was a monster army about ready to attack camp, but they were waiting for us and fallowed my scouts back. Thats when there leader's apeared it was Hyperion and Krios."

As I finished up my report all the gods had wide eyes. "We need to deal with these threats as soon as possible." Zeus said. "Yes father but who will we send Hyperion and Krios are both formitable foes.: zues was nodding and had a puzzled look, until his face broke with a grin.

"Hermes go down and put the camps on high alert and bring Jason and Percy, they both have faced these titans and beat them." All the gods were nodding there agreements but Dionysus as Hermes flashed out.

"I'm affraid you wont be able to get Percy father. He has disappeared" Dionysus said with a sadden ecpression.

"What do you mean he has disappeared, speak now before you feel the wraith of the seas." Posiedon threatened. This had everyone worried Posiedon never goes around throwing out empty threats, if makes a threat he always honors it.

"I mean those new diretors you appointed banished him." Dionysus said calmly

All of a sudden felt rage inside me how could they banished the hero of olympus, the last decent man on the face of the earth. The entire throne room started to shake violently, I pretty sure all of olympus was shaking.

I looked over to my uncle was nothing but pure rage his nuckles were wrapped around his trident so tight they were wight his casul outfit was gone and he was in full battle armor, and I was terrified, the look on his face made me want go hide in a dark hole.

Hestia got up and calmed down Posiedon a little bit, the shaking stopped but he was in full battle armor , as Zeus explained how he replaced Dionysus and Chiron with the four of the seven Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, and Frank everyone looked at him in utter disbelief then someone shouted "WHAT, PERCY IS GONE."

Everyone turned to see Jason was standing by the entance, he was just lightning crackling all over his body his hands were balled up in fist and was trembling with rage. Noone noticed that Hermes returned and Jason showed up shortly after. Hestia walked over to Jason and brought him over and sat him between Zeus and Posiedon while trying to calm both of them down.

"Like I was saying, they came in and everyone bowed except for Percy." Wait a minute did he just say his name right. " They demandid him to bow he refused and said he only bowed to people he respected, they didnt like that so they threatend him but he just laughed, the new gods new that they didn't stand a chance against him and that even if they did if they did anything they would have to face the wraith of Posiedon, so Anna-bell decided to banish him, he gave them a chance to reconsider saying that if he left they would not be able to find him if they need him, but the gods just laughed saying why they would need a "week" demigod."

"But why would they do this" Athena asked. "Because all the power they got has gone straight to there heads, all but Jason and Piper." "I cant believe my daughter would do something like this, I'm going to have a serious talk with my daughter and she will be punished."

"She better Athena." Posiedon said. "Dont worry kelp for brains I will see to it myself." Posiedon smiled and nodded to her.

"Ok this is awful, Artemis take your hunters find Percy bring home, I dont care he can stay here on olympus if he wishes." Everyone stared at Zeus as if he grew a second head, he just offered a demigod to live on olympus. I shook of my daze and nodded. "Everyone else will search the earth for young Percy." Everyone nodded and I flashed out.

 **Athena Pov**

During the entire council meeting I kept looking over at Hestia, Hades and Hera the didnt seem the slightest bit worried. I sent a mentle message to those three to stay after the meeting.

Once the meeting was finished everyone flashed out except for me Hestia Hera and Hades we gathered by the hearth. "Ok you guys dont look even a little bit worried about Percy."

"What are you talking about Athena." Hera asked

"You know what I'm talking about, when it was anounced about Percy being banished from camp and that we didnt know where he was you didnt seem worried, now I understand you Hera but you Hestia styx even you Hades so start talking."

The three gods looked at each other and a sort of understanding passed between them. "You must swear on the river not say anything Athena." Hestia said.

"What why, we have two titans on the lose and we need him."

"Because he has gone through alot and needs same time alone, if it gets bad we will bring him back." Hestia said

I thought about for a minute, I mean I could tell Zeus about this but then if aunt Hestia thinks it's for the best then I guess I could go along with it. "Fine I swear on the river styx that anything said between us will stay between us until you all reveil it." Thunder sounded in sealing the pact.

"Ok percy is training with the Amazons right now after he is done I'm not entirly sure what he will do but he said something about traveling for a little while, he is are champion." Hera explained

"Ok I get those two but why you Hera you hate demigods." I asked kinda confused why Hera would take a champion.

"Gods can change Athena, lets just say Percy help change my outlook on demigods." She explained. I nodded I have to pay a visit to the Amazons and I flashed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**TIME SKIP 1 YEAR**

 **Percy POV**

 **I woke up and got ready for another day of training, people can say what they want about the amazons but they now how to fight and are very skilled warriors do not get on their bad side. For the past year I have been training non stop day in day out with the amazons, they wernt to happy about me being here and some played some pranks on me and some of them were pretty bad, but eventualy they came around, some are are still mean but not all.**

 **In the year that I have been hear I got used to rutine of waking up getting some breakfest, training with my sword, then Hestia will show up and train me with my powers of the hearth then we would eat launch then continue hearth training then I would move on to archery training before going to dinner then after dinner I would work on further developing my water abilities before going to bed.**

 **After I got dressed, I went down to the traing arena. When I got there the amazons set up a ten automation's. They set one of them on the highest difficulties but refused to tell me which one. I walked to the middle of the arena and uncapped my two sword's riptide and malestom.**

 **I lit one of my swords in greek fire and the other one in a sheet of razor sharp ice. Now I know what you all are thinking why ice well because the ice can freeze my opponent. I charged at the automation's and battle begun it went on for a couple hours befor the final automation fell.**

 **I walked out of the training arena with some of the amazons giving a small smile and a nodded. I went to the next room and looked out the window. I was waiting for Hestia to show up when Hylla the queen of the amazons walked up to me.**

 **"Hi percy herd you fought ten automation with one being the highest difficulties." She looked at as if she couldnt beleive it.**

 **"Yea that was by far one of the hardest fight's I have been in."**

 **"Wow, I have trouble with five of those things and none of them were on the hardest difficulties. You know I had my doubts about you coming here Hades I argued with Lady Hera but you shpwed us respect, I can honestly say that I was wrong about you." She said with a smile on her face.**

 **"Thank queen hylla I realy appreciate it." I bowed to her before Hestia arrived in pillar of fire.**

 **"Hi there Percy see you and Hylla are becoming better aquainted." She smiled at me. I walked up to her and gave her a big bear hug.**

 **"My lady Hestia it's good to see you agian. I will leav you two to your training or what ever it is you guys do." She bowed and turned away and walked out of the room.**

 **Me and Hestia walked out of the room and made are way to the raining arena. The way there we kept talking about diffrent things, like what is happening on Olympus or where I would go after the amazons.**

 **We finaly made it to the arena thank the god's that all the scrap was cleaned up frm my earlier training session. We walked in and got started on training. The realy only thing that I havn't got down was fire travel. Hestia may be peaceful but when she is training she is ruthless. By the time lunch came around my clothess were pretty burned from Hestia "incuregment's" to do better.**

 **I quickly ate my lunch and decided to go for a little walk. As I was walking I noticed a lot of amazon's walking in the other direction so I decided to fallow them. As I fallowed them they led me to a part of the buildig that I have never been before. I peaked into the room at the end of the hall and saw Hylla, Hestia, Hera, and Hades talking to the amazons about me.**

 **I decided that If it was important they would tell me and went back to the training room. When I got there my mother and patron's along with hylla were waiting for me. I gues they falshed themselves along with Hylla there. I walked up to them and gave my mother a big hug.**

 **"Hi mom it's good to see you, and I'am suprised to see you here Hades." I said**

 **"Well Percy the amazons have agreed to let me come here for just today." I looked at him curiusly. Why he want to come here.**

 **"Son today you will put all the skill that you learned here and if you pass your time with the amazons will be over." I looked at my mother feeling both excited and scared.**

 **I will be glad to leave and start the next leg of my jurney but also scared cause I dont now what I will do after the amazons.**

 **I gulped "ok what will I have to do." I asked nervously.**

 **"All you got to do is beat your opponent, simple." Hylla said with a smirk. With that the for of them vanished. I looked up to see them and some of the other amoazons in the observation booth.**

 **I turned around and readied my bow for what ever was to into the arena. What came in had me hopelessly terrified. A midnight black dragon with blood red eyes came into the arena, this thing was huge it was about half the size of a football feild. It looked at as if it were hungry. Without warning it shot I big fireball at me I rolled to the side and let two arrows fly but when I fired the dragon wasnt there. I looked up to see the dragon hovering about twenty feet off the ground. It sent another wave of fire balls at me I was able summon a wall of water absorb the attack. I put my bow away and uncapped my swords covering them in fire and charged the dragon. Everytime I got close it would swat me away with either it tail or its wing's which I gues are industructable becouse everytime my swords would make contact with them would clang off them harmlessly. I had to think of something fast or im going to lose this battle. The dragon tried to swipe at me with its wing I dove under it's wrong and slashed at it's chest with my ice sword it started to as soon as I made contact it started to freeze in place. Few seconds latter it was completly frozen I lifted up my flame about ready to thrust it into it's chest when someone yelled for me to stop, I looked upt to the observation booth to see everyone smiling at me but what cought my eye was Athen sitting beside my mom.**

 **They all flashed down to me. My mom and Hestia gave me a big hug and Hades patted me on the back while Athena and Hylla glaerd at me. "Why did yall tell me to stop." I asked**

 **"Becaues Percy you already beat him, when you though him out he will obey you and will come to your aid when you call, you tamed him no small feat at that, the only other person that remember that tamed a dragon was the titan Pallas." Hylla explaind in tone that sounded like I still dont beleive it.**

 **"Oh wow, that's awesome I have a pet dragon, now why is Athena here." I asked a little bit angry**

 **"I'm sorry Percy she kinda cornered us after one of are meetings and she would let it go until we told her, if we didn't she would have told the entire council." Hestia told but we didnt not tell her about Hera adopting you she said in my mind. I nodded to her.**

 **"Perseus I'm sor…" I interupted her before she could finish. "Lady Athena you dont need to apologize you have nothing to be sorry for." She gave me a grateful smile. "Perseus I would like to give you my blessing, it will allow you to form battle plans quickly scan a area for weakness and find weakness in your opponent." I nodded towards her she gave me another smile and blasted with a beam of great light.**

 **"I would also like to give you a gift." She waved her hand and suit of pitch black armor appeared. "This was made to warn under your cloak this armor is strong durable and flexible anytime you have your cloak on you will also have your armor, also with uncles permission I would like to make a minor adjustment to your cloak." Hades nodded towards her and she waved her hand in front of me. Instead of a healm of darkness outline on my sleeve, all my patrons symbols were outlined in grey running down my left shoulder a flamingo for Hera, a small flame for Hestia, the Healm of darkness of Hades and a owl for Athena, you could barley notice the symbols unless you were paying attention.**

 **My patrons were looking at me with big smiles. "Thank you Athena for the Armor I love." I did something a little unexpected even to me I gave Athena a big hug and to my surprise she returned it. " You are welcome Perse-Percy." I smiled when she called me percy**

 **I back up and notice everyone smiles grew even bigger if that was even possible. "Hylla you said the dragon would come to me if I called for it." She smiled. "The dragons name is moros all you got to do is call his name." I nodded towards her, I looked over towards moros and thawed him out he looked at me while my hand crept toward my bow but he just laid his head down at my feet.**

 **"Well he seems to like you Percy, so where are you going to go." Hera asked with samll amount of worry in her eyes.**

 **"Well Hera I was thinking about traveling around the world for a little while, but you will know ehen I return." I gave Hera, Hestia, Athena a big hug, shook Hades hand and said my goodbye to Hylla and left the amazons not knowing when I will be back.**


	6. Chapter 6

TIME SKIP 8 YEARS LATER

Hera POV

I was starting to get worried it has been eight years since my son completed his training with the Amazons. Eight years with no ward on where he is at or when he is coming back, Hades would get a letter tied to a hellhound by the name of Mrs.O'Leary, he would get a letter about once a month telling us that he was fine but not syaing where he was or when he was coming back. Athena, Hades, Hestia and myself thought that he wold leave for a couple years and come back. Boy were we wrong.

Once percy banishment was revealed when the gods wern't busy with their duties they would surch for Percy heck even Ares was searching which suprised me. After two years of searching my "darling" Husband decided to call off the search for Percy because we had to worry about the return of Hyperion and Krios even though they havent been seen since the little apperance at camp halfblood.

After three years the only people who were still searching for my son was the romans and Thalia when she wasnt hunting and even thouhg she thinks noone knows, Artemis would go off on her "lone hunting" trips and she would search for him. After four years of searching everyone was giving up hope but Thalia, Nico, Jason, Triton, and Ampitirite along with some demigods from camp half-blood. Those guys kept searching no matter what anyone said they would search. Thats how you know who your friends are they never give up on you.

Ever since his disaperance my brother has been in deep state of depression, the only thing that keeps him going was the determination to find his son. There has been so many times where I wanted to tell him but we promised not say a word to anybody until Percy decides to reveil himself. Posiedon hardley ever leaves Atlantis and he never comes to any meetings.

I was sitting in the garden worrying about my son he hasnt sent us a message for awhile I hope he is alright. As I was sitting there I was brought out of my thought's by a loud roar of thunder signaling a emergency meeting.

ARTEMIS POV

This was the fourth monster pack we have found this munth they alll seem to be heading to Alaska, I need to alert the coucil. I flashed to the throne room and shot a arrow into the ceiling and thunder rumbled across the sky. One by one the gods flashed in and shockingly Posiedon showed up but he did not look good. His eyes have lost most of their color and looked like he hasnt slept in weeks. Finaly Zeus flashed in .

"Why have you called this meeting Daughter." Zeus aggresivly said.

"Me and my hunters came across a pack of monster's, but they didn't seem to notice us so we fallowed them. When we left them it looked like they were heading to Alaska. At first we ddn't think anything of it but we came across three more packs this mounth all seem to be heading to Alaska."

"Why didn't you destroy these packs." Athena asked. "Well sister I would have but there were to many of them and I would have lost alot of hunters if I atttacked." Athena slunk back into her throne puzzled by this information. I looked around to see all the gods were puzzled besides Posiedon who wasnt caring about anything but Perseus and Dionysus who was asleep in his throne.

"Well we have no influence in Alaska so there is not much we can do, but if you come across another pack destroy it." Zeus thundered.

"Yes father there is another reason why I called this meeting. There has been a mysterius figure bringing me new hunters in the middle of the night." All the gods straightend up when I said all but Posiedon who still did not care. " When I questioned the girls they tell me about their life of how they were abused or neglacted before a man dressed in a black cloak with a hood on would show up and dispose of the pigs in horrible grussom ways." Posiedon sat up in his throne hoping that it was his son.

"they say the man is very nice and would heal there wounds and take care of them and would escort them to my camp where he told them that they would be safe and that we would take care of them before disappearing into the shadows. When I asked them to describe the man the all describe him the same way tall, caring sort of like a big brother that came to rescue them,the only thing they could see behind the mans hood was a pair of firey orange eyes. They said his name is Shade." Posiedon slumped back into his throne. Once I was finished seen of mixed emotion coming from everyone.

"Well we must find this man and bring him to the council, we must find out if he is a threat." Zeus said. I just rolled my eyes at my father's paranoia like seriusly if this man was a threat I highly doubt he would bring me new recruits.

ATHENA POV

He's back, after all this time Percy is finaly back , there is noone els that it could be. After the meeting everyon flashed out but Hades, Hestia, Hera, and my self. I looked over at my aunts and uncle " so I take it you all have the same feeling to." They all nodded. "My assasin is back." Hades had an evil on his face, Hera and Hestia had big smiles on their faces. "Well we better find him before anyone else, if someone else finds him Zeus will probably blast him into million pieces just because of the power he has."

"Over my dead body will my little brother kill my champion." Hestia said her eyes ablaze with anger. Hades nodded in agreement.

"Athena is right my husband will kill my son on sight just because of the power he has, and if he kills Percy before his identity is reveailed and the council finds out Posideon will declare war." Athena nodded in agreement.

"Ok then we better find him, if there is war I will stand by Posiedon." Hades explained and we all nodded in agreement before we all flashed out.

PERCY POV

After years of training with master fighters from around the world and surviving on the nothing but the enviroment. There is nothing that I couldnt do, I'm was able move and attack silently and hide without being seen. I didnt know how long I was gone the only thing I was concentrating on was the art of fighting. I had matered diffrent sword and spear fighting styles from anchient greek and roman to persian and the samurai of Japan, and became a master with a bow and throwing knifes.

I also learned how to craft wepons like my spear I carry around with me, it is eight feet long made of stygian iron and celestial bronze and the shaft looked like it was on fire. I had it enchanted so it would always return to me and that I could collapse into a police baton. I created some more stygion iron throwing knives so now I have ten throwing knives acrossed my waist in addition to the three on each of my shoulders. I also made me another sword to go along with riptide and malestrom, it is a four foot long Persian war sword made out of celstial bronze and stygian iron with a shallow curve I call it Typhon. I'am basicaly a walking armory. The best part about my travels is that I made a couple good friends thought some useful skills and was able to learn how to ride Moros. It's time for me go home.

TIME SKIP 3 MONTHS

I was realxing by the fire at my makeshift camp when Moros lifted his head and started growling and looking of towards the trees's. I gripped my spear moros's senses are never wrong. Just as I stood with my spear in hand Hades walked out of the shadows the three bright ights appeared, when it died down my mom Hestia and Athena were standing beside Hades. I smiled and lowered my spear, just as I dropped my spear I was engulfed in a big bear hug that would make Tyson jelous.

HERA'S POV

Me and Hestia were sitting around her hearth just discusing where Percy might be at when Hades emerged from the shadows. He had a slight smirk on his face "I found Percy call Athena." I jumped with excitment a few minutes later Athena flashed in.

"Why did you summon me." She asked

"Hades has found Percy." Athena's face broke into a huge smile. "Just fallow my energy signale." We nodded towards him. As soon as he disappeared into the shadow we tracked his energy to somewhere in he mountains of Virginia, as soon as we got a lock on to him we flashed to hiim.

As soon as we got to are destination I saw Percy standing with a spear in a ready stance but once he saw us he dropped the spear. I ran to him and give a big hug, he has grown over the years he is no longer that scrony kid that fought the giants. As I hugged him I felt a few tears forming in my eyes.

"Mom its good to see you again." Someone cleared there throat from behind me. "It's good to see you to Athena Hestia Hades." I released him from my embrace and he was imediately tackled by Athena and Hestia. Hades walked up to me and patted me on the back. I was glareing at him as soon as he noticed me he paled.

"So son WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." I shouted. "We have not herd from you in over a month, do you know how worried I have been you could have IM us instead of writing letters." The whole time I was ranting at him I could hear Athena Hestia and Hades behind laughing but I didnt care. I finaly stoped mt ranting to give him time to explain.

"Mom I'm sorry for not contacting you for a while, and for not IM you you guys know that I didn't want anybody to know about me, as soon as Iris found she would have said something."

"I guess you got a point there son so I guess I cant be to mad at you." ismiled at him and gave him another hug he dose have a point about Iris "I'm just happy to have my son back home."

For the next hour we were just sitting by the fire and talking about his travels where he has been and what he have done. Near the end of are talk Athena gave him the location of one of her daughters who is in real bad way so he decided to start packing up and say goodbye and left to go find her. After percy left we went back to olympus, well Hades went back to the underworld the rest of us went back to olympus.

ARTEMIS POV

It has been a couple weeks since the meeting on olympus and new hunters keep showing up at camp and apparently the same has been happening at camp Half-Blood and camp Jupiter. This is realy driving me crazy I have posted more hunters to the night watch but this man keeps avoiding us. He sneaks into my camp drops of the girl without being spotted by my hunters or arousing our wolves. Not to mention that noone can seem to find this guy.

I took Thalia Pheobe and some other hunters out on a scouting mission while the rest set up camp. We were about to turn around and head back to camp when we were ambushed by a small army of Hell hounds, cyclops's and a couple canadian giants. Most of the hunters that were with me got injured when they suprised us not to bad, the only ones still fighting were me Thalia Pheobe Atlanta and Chloe and we would soon be overwhelmed, I couldn't go into my godly form because it would have killed my hunters.

I looked over to see a hellhoud sneak up behind Pheobe and knock her to the ground and cut a pretty big gash on her back and a cyclops walked over to her about ready to finish the job, I just watched in horror as I was unabke to move, as the sword was comming down it stopped suddenly, I looked alittle closer and saw a flaming white arrow sticking through the cyclops neck.

I looked around and see more monsters falling by the same kind of arrow, I fallowed it and saw a figure perched in a tree with a white bow firing with speed and acuracy that rivals even the best of my hunters. As soon as the monsters noticed him he jumped down off the tree and fired a couple fire balls into the monster horde but the fire was pitch black.

He drew a sword and lit it on fire with the same black fire and charged the monster. I was stunned at the speed and grace in which he fought, his technique was flawless as he sliced from monsrer to monster as he decapitated a canadian giant he sent a fire ball into the remaining monster completely obliterating them. He sheathed his sword and ran for Pheobe, me Thalia, Atlanta, and Chloe turned our bow's on him.

"Who are you," I asked with a arrow pointed at his head.

"My name is Shade and With all the due respect lady Artemis if you dont let me by so I can heal your hunter she is going to die." I turned to see Pheobe in bad shape the rest of them wernt bad just some shallow cuts, I nodded to Thalia and she reluctantly let him by.

When they lowered their bow's and he ran past me, he lit his hands on fire and I thought he was going to hurt her more but his hand started to glow orange and place them on her back, her wounds began to close up, so this is the man that has been bringing us new hunters, he is clearly skilled and powerful. As soon as he is done I will take him to Olympus my father will want to have a few words with him.

As soon as he finished he stood up but before I could do anything he vanished in a falsh of flames, but before he could disappear completely I noticed some symbols on his left sleevei didn't get a good look but I recognized one.

"Thalia, Atlanta take the rest of the wounded back to camp I need to report this, and a certain someone has some explaining to do." I mumbled that last part and flashed out.

I arrived in the throne room to se my father sitting in his throne talking to Hera. "Father can you call a meeting I have some important news that I need to report." He nodded and slamed his master bolt on the ground while Hera was eyeing me strangly the rest of the gods flashed in, after a minute Posiedon finaly showed up. "Ok you may begin daughter."

"I saw the man that has been rescuing demigods earlier today." "Well then why is he not here"

"Please let me finish father." He nodded. I begain to tell them of what happened how we were ambushed and how Pheobe was wounded right when she was about to be killed a white flamming arrow killed the cyclops then a cloaked man jumped down from the trees and shot a couple fire balls into the monsters and charged the horde and after how healed Pheobe and vanished in flash of flames.

"So this man is a fire user." Zeus stated while looking at Hephestus

"Yes but this fire it wasn't normal fire or greek fire this fire was black." I stated everyone looked confused until Hades spok up. "So he is very powerful."

"What do you mean brother?" Demeter asked.

"What Artemis just described is called Hell Fire." Everyone gave him a questioning look. "Hell fire is extreamly dangerus and rare, only very powerful beings can summon it there only a few I know of that can summon it, its not like normal fire if hell fire hits a mortal or demigod it will literaly burn their soul to ashes, they wont go to the underworld they will go to void, and if a immortal gets hit then that person will be serverly weaknd or kill them."

As my uncle was explained it I paled as did most gods and godess in the room. "We realy need to find him." Zeus said sounding angry. "Father before he left I noticed a few symbols I didnt get a very good look but I recognized one."

"Well then what was is." Apollo asked.

"It was a peacock the symbol of your wife."

"WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS MAN." ZEUS thunders

"I'm his patron and dont raise your voice to me Zeus."

"WHAT I ordered this man to be brought here and you have known where has been the entire time."

"Yes brother we have." Zeus looked over to see Hestia standing in front of her throne.

"WHAT Hestia you known about this man to." "Why yes of course little brother he is my champion."

My father's face was now red with rage he summond his master bolt and was about to stand up but a stygian iron sword was at his throat.

"You will not harm our sister or my assasin little brother." Hades with a deadly tone on his face and before my father could reply Athena stood with her spear in hand, I thought she was going to attack Hades but to mine and everyone suprise she lowered her spear on our father. "Athena Hades what is this treachery." My father said through gritted teeth.

"There is no treachery we are just protecting our champion husband." Hera said that last part like it was poisiom.

"This man is a threat to Olympus and I will see him destroyed."

"He is our champion, he is loyal to us and is under our protection if you touch him I will rip you apart little brother." Hestia said suprising us all. the normal peaceful godess just issued a threat.

"How about you guys bring him here and we will judge for our selfes." Suprisingly my dim witted brother Apollo had a good idea.

"Ok but you all must swear on the river styx that anything said stays in this room unless he gives the ok." Hera demanded

"What I wil…." My father started to say but was interupted when Posiedon put a hand on his shoulder. "Peace brother they say he is no threat and I trust them so there tearms are agreable." Father looked like he was about ready to blast Posiedon but sighed and nodded

"We swear on the river syx to the tearms you stated." Thundered rumbled sealing the oath.

"Hestia would you go get him please." Hera asked. Hestia nodded and flashed out. Hades and Athena lowered ther wepons and sat back down on their thrones.

NO-ONE POV

A few minutes later Hestia returned with Shade.

"Why I'm I here." He said with a little bit of anger and confussion in his voice

"I'm sorry man, Zeus here was going to kill you if we didnt bring you, then I would had to kill him. They are bound by oath not to say a word outside this room." Hades stated. Shade just lowered his head.

"So what do you all want." He plainly said.

"You need to so show us some respect mortal." Zeus bellowed but got some evil looks. Shade just stood there not even fazed. "Show yourself before I blast you in to tartarus"

Hades and Hestia was bout to stand again but shade just shook his and they relaxed. Shade moved his hands towards his hood me as well as every other olympian leaned forward and everyone gasped standing in the middle of the room was the savior of Olympus Perseus Jackson.

The council stared at the son of Posiedon in shocked silence. It was broken by a teary eyed sea god jumping of his throne grabbing his son in a tight embrace.

"Where have you been son." Posiedon asked as he held him like he was going to run away again.

Percy looked at his father sadly. "Traveling and training, after everything that happened there was realy no place for me to go."

Posiedon looked worriedly at his son, he didn't have any of his useual happiness that you would normaly would see in his eyes, but there was nothing but pain and despair. Despite his worry Posiedon was glad to have his son back safe and sound in front of him.

Zeus cleared his throat behind the reunited father and son. "Perseus I believe we have some questionfor you." Zeus asked as he looked betwwen his wife and the demigod suspiciously." Percy nodded his head.

"How did you become my wife champion, along with Hestia, Hades and Athena's."

Hera rolled her eyes at her husband's paranoia. Percy eyes darkedn to almost black which unsettled most gods and godesses. Hera, Hestia, Hades, and Athena walked over to him and stood beside him while Hera put her hand on his shoulder.

"I owe them my life, if it wasn't for them I would have comitted sucide by now." Percy said coldly

"Whta? What are you talking about son?" Posiedon demanded while looking at Hera suspiciously.

Percy just shook his head. "Afrer I was banished form camp I went to my mother' place, I was going to stay their for a couple days so I could figure out what I was going to do next." Percy explained as his body tensed. Hestia held his hand comfortingly while Hera whispered soothing words and Hades gently patted him on the back. The rest of the council stared them with wide eyes.

Percy calmed at the comfort of his three patrons. He looked back towards Zeus and his father.

"When I got there both Paul and Sally were laying on the floor with spears through their gut." Percy sadley said with tears starting to come down his cheek.

Posiedon stood up from his throne in rage "What? Who killed them I will make them beg for Tartarus."

"Percy just shook his head. "I dont know father, but I'm going to find out."

Posiedon slumped into his throne with his head in his hands sobbing, Hestia walked over to her brother and tried to comfort him. After a couple minutes Posiedon collected him self and sat on his throne. "Please continue son."

Hera answered before Percy could. "Hestia and I were watching Percy in her hearth when he discovered his parents. We immediately flashed down to him where we met Hades who sensed their preseance in the underworld." Hades just nodded. "We comforted him and helped transport their bodies to the beach where they had a proper funeral. After that he became Hestia champion and Hades assasin."

"And yours." Artemis said.

"Well… about that, he is not my champion I sorta adopted him."

"HOW DARE YOU ADOPTED A SON WITHOUT TALKING TO ME." Zeus stood up angrily.

"DONT YOU DARE GO THERE ZEUS YOU KNOW HOW MANY KIDS YOU HAVE HAD IN THE CENTURIES, I THINK THAT I'AM ENTITLED TO BE ABLE TO ADOPT ON." Hera said full of rage. Zeus just sat there in shock.

Posiedon stood up angrily, but before he could speak Percy spoke up.

"Dad before you say anything she really helped me out and filled the void in my life when my mom died, I know she could never replace her but proud her son as well as your's. I'am trully thankful for her for all of them."

Posiedon looked his brother and sister's before engolfing them in a big hug. "Ok sister I'am gateful for what you have done for my son while I'am not happy that I wasn't informed it is Percy decision and I will stand behind my son." Hera gave her brother a smile and Posiedon sat back down on his throne.

Percy continued his story about training with the amazons for a year then traveling around the world learning from diffrent master's in fighting.

The gods looked at the demigod in awe this was the first time a demigod survived outside the country homed by the gods, and he managed it for 8 years a huge feat. After the son of the sea god was finished the gods looked at him in shock.

PERCY POV

I finished my story now all the gods are staring at me makeing and the room filled with unconfortible silence untile Ares broke the silence.

"Well this punk is a threat." But as soon as he notice all the death glares he shut up. I cant beleave after all I done he would still think that I would betray Olympus. I walked up and kneeled in forn of Zeus.

"I swear on the river styx that I will never go against Olympus and to fight for them if the need ever rises." Thundered sounded and all the gods looked stuned.

"Wow Percy, you put alot of us at ease at your oath although it was unexpected and not needed." Zeus proclaimed. "For your past deeds and for helping are children a pallas shall be built for you on Olympus for when ever your here." Everyone stared at him in completly shock.

"Thank you uncle Zeus that is very generous of you." Zeus nodded to him.

"I have a proposition for you orIf you wish you can return to camp Half-Blood." Zeus asked. "What is the proposition uncle."

"Well I was thinking of making you the guardian of Artemis and her hunters." Zeus said

"WHAT!" Artemis and I both yelled. "Uncle I dont realy want to die." "Father I dont need protecting and my hunter wont stand for this, styx I wont stand for this."

"Come on now daughter after the attack today it will put my mind at ease and it is either him or some other god."

"But he will be lazy and flirt with my hunters." After she said that my eyes blazed with anger.

"Lady Artemis I swear not only on the river styx but on the creator Lady Chaos her self that I will never flirt with your hunters and will protect you and the hnters from harm with my life." I looked to see alot of shocked faces of the council and fear in thr eyes of my father, "Percy you shouldn't hav" before he could finsh the sentance a black portal opened up beside me and beautiful women stepped out. She was tall with pitch black hair, with supernova for eyes and what looked liked little galaxies on her cloths and the amount of power radiating of her made the olympians look like ants.

"Perseus why did you swear on my name." I bowed before her "Lady Chaos I swore on your name because the gods have shown in the past that the styx could be overridden but a oath on your name is the biggest one someone could and wanted to show Lady Artemis I was serius."

Lady Chaos just stared deep into my eyes as searching through m soul. "Very well you have a pure heart and soul so I will allow you to live, but be warned if you break your oath well no one has survived a broken oath on my name, I will give you my blessing to help you out in your new duties."

With that she shot a big black ball of energy at me.I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes Chaos was gone but I felt taller. All the gods were staring at me so I started to check my self, but the only thing diffrent was that my white bow my mom gave was now black but still had the peacock symbol on top and bottom parts of the bow and I had a two new symbols on my sleave. The first was a outline of a trident which is obviusly Posiedons and the other one was a black hole which I gues was Chaos's symbol. I looked over to Artemis to her staring with a emotionless expression.

"Well Perseus I guess meet us in yellowston national park by morning." And with that she flashed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY GUYS AFTER RE READING WHAT I HAVE ALREADY WROTE AND DECIDED THAT IM GOING TO GO OVER AND RE WRITE THE STORY I WILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER IN A COUPLE DAYS**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE NEW REWRITTEN VERSION OF THIS STORY IS UP CALLED ARCHANGEL THE GUARDIAN. ONLY GOT A COUPLE CHAPTERS UP MORE TO COME WHEN I GET THE TIME SO PLEASE GO ON OVER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
